Dirty Thoughts
by xInspiredxOptimismx
Summary: Hiccup's mind wanders during a slow day at the academy. When he manages to make an excuse and go home, something fun happens. ((Rated M for some ... naughty thoughts and Hiccup taking care of things and maybe one more thing.))


Well, there go the twins again. No point in stopping them. I might as well sit here till they wear themselves out. If I tell them to stop, they'll only do it more. So, I'll just sit here.

Astrid is looking at me. She is probably wondering what I'm thinking. She asks that a lot lately. "Hiccup, what's on your mind?" "Hiccup, you've been acting weird." It goes on and on. I tried to tell her once, but she didn't believe me.

No one does. Who believes a boy when they say "Hey, I'm dating Jack Frost." Nope.

Dad thinks I'm dating some guy from a neighboring tribe. He's more accepting than I thought. Astrid is convinced I'm dating an Outcast. Yeah, like that would happen. They want to capture and torture me till I give away what I know about dragons.

Yup, totally dating one of them.

But, no. I am dating Jack Frost. I'm activly sleeping with Jack Frost. Sometimes I catch myself wondering why he fell for me. I mean, has he looked at me? I don't even understand why Astrid liked me ... Likes me? I don't know where she stands anymore.

But, Jack. He's ... he's amazing. Everything about him. The way he smiles, laughs. Sometimes he falls asleep next to me, and he gets this goofy smile across his face.

And, thinking about him in bed ... the way he moves. The way he touches. His kisses. And then, when I'm topping him, he gives off these adorable faces. He gasps and moans and wriggles. I'm don't mind topping him once in a while. I love seeing those faces.

Great, now I'm excited. And I'm stuck here in the academy. And Jack isn't even in Berk right now. I could really go for being inside him about now. Thrusting in and out at a slow, teasing him almost. He'll tell me to go faster. Harder. And then, he'll beg me. Yes, I like when he begs ...

I'm a pervert. I'm a pervert. I'm a huge pervert. I'm sitting here, among all my friends thinking about pounding into my boyfriend and getting him to beg. I'm a huge pervert and I bet they all know it.

Oh no! Is Astrid watching me again? Quick! Got to cross my legs so she doesn't notice anything.

Offer a polite hello.

She's asking what's wrong.

I'll say I don't feel well and go home. Then I can take care of my problem. Jack won't be back for a couple of days.

She seems to not believe me, but she lets me leave. I wave goodbye and head home.

I rush past my dad, who says he's going to the great hall. Well, good. I'll have the whole house to myself.

Well, Toothless is upstairs. I give him a look and he knows I need privacy. He heads out the window. Maybe he'll go see Stormfly.

I'll just take off my cloths. Toss them to the corner and crawl onto my bed. It's a bit cold so I'' just cover up before I start things.

I feel below. Still hard. Good.

My hand wraps around. Oh, it feels good. I would rather have Jack, but ... sometimes I'll have to make do. This is one of those times.

My hand pumps eagerly. I'm going to fast, aren't I? But, I imagine Jack on top of me. He does ride me well. I like when he rides me. So, I focus on him on top of me. Yes, he's sliding down onto me. I can feel his tight walls enclosing me.

I stroke faster. I imagine him bouncing begging me to thrust up. Help him out. So, I start thrusting into my hand. It's a poor substitue.

Faster. I move Faster. I need it faster. I imagine Jack groaning out as I hit that inner spot that begs so much for attention. I hit it over and over again. He's thrashing, groaning, demaning more. Demanding I go harder.

I moan out his name, moving faster in my hand. I won't last much longer.

Again, I can see him above me. He's saying such dirty things, I can't believe I'm thinking them. He's so amazing. I wish he was here. I wish I was really inside of him. And then, when I'm done he can be inside of me. Oh, that would be a lovely night.

I'm moaning out his name, pleading for him to go faster even though its just me and my hand. I'm so lost. So far gone. And then, I feel my limit come.

My hand and stomach are coated in the sweet white goo.

I'm panting now. Hard. I hear a chuckle from the window.

I turn and look up. There's Jack, watching me. I'm a deep red and I'm glaring at him.

I ask if he enjoyed the show, and he nods, smirking at me. I'm so red. I know I am.

He asks me if I'm willing to please him. He's telling me that just watching me has him excited.

I snap off that since I had to take care of myself he can take care of himself. I turn over in a huff and pretend to sleep.

He whines and slips in bed behind me. I can tell he's naked. Just how fast can he strip off his cloths?! I can feel him rubbing against me, softly speaking against my ear, begging me. He's talking dirty into my ear and its hard to resist.

I feel him teasing my entrance with the very tip of his member. It's rock hard and causes me to groan. But, no. I have to stay strong. I couldn't possibly orgasm again and it would just be him which didn't seem fair. I had to take care of my problem! He should take care of ...

Oh gods above, I'm telling him yes. WHY AM I TELLING HIM YES?!

He pulls back and I can hear him sucking on his fingers. I whimper. Why did I say yes? How does he get me to do these things?!

One finger is inside me now. I squirm. Another finger. He's working them, scissoring them, whispering to me just how much he missed me. How turned on he is from my show. How he wants to sneak in on me more often. How he thought of coming in and sucking me.

I can hear myself asking why he didn't as he adds a third finger. His response is that it was more fun to watch me.

Would he just get on ...

Oh dear gods he's inside me. When did that happen?! Wasn't he fingering me a second ago?! He's behind me, thrusting.

I gasp out and grip hard to the sheets. He manages to move me onto my stomach. My end is in the air and he's stroking it as he gets on his knees. He thrusts into me harder and I'm crying out. I can't stop.

What if my dad comes in? What if he comes in and sees me? He can't see Jack so I'll be on my hands and knees with some invisible force screwing me senseless. I try to keep silent, but its so hard.

He's so good at this. I know its to soon for me to orgasm again. It will be a bit before I can. But, Jack does know how to make me feel good.

I'm panting. He's moaning. He's close. I can feel him twitching inside of me. So close.

I tell him to go for it. I try and talk dirty but, it sounds awkward coming from me. But, a couple more thrusts, and I feel the cool seed inside of me. He's filling me up and all I can do is try not to cry out.

Slowly, he pulls out of me. I collapse down onto the bed. He's tugging me close. My eyes are closing ...

I hear a faint 'I love you', and I say it in return before ... sleep over takes ... me ...

**((I really fail at smut :I))**


End file.
